Hallelujah
by Crystaline-Crimson
Summary: .A maddened, blackened backdrop to your musings. - Hichigo!centric - one-sided HichiIchi.


AN: A word to the wise. Aka. Warning. Basically, there are a lot of references to masturbation in this. Don't like, don't read; simple as. It's implied one-sided HichigoxIchigo. (Hollow!Ichigo, Shirosaki, Hichigo, Ogichi, whatever you like to call him. King refers to Ichigo, if you don't really get their relationship). This has taken me a good many months to complete. I have no idea why. It just… did. So the writing style somewhat changes as you go along, but I'm sure it isn't very noticeable. Anyway, on with the story. R&R, as always.

.HALLELUJAH.

_Well I've heard there was a sacred chord  
_

Everything you think – I hear it.

I hear _every. Single. Word. _Imagine that, huh? Imagine your _deepest darkest secrets_. Heck, you don't even have to _say_ what you imagine – I hear it. I hear it as clear as you hear it, as clear as day. As clear as night. It's _always_ night here. A maddened, blackened backdrop to your musings.

_David played and it pleased the Lord _

You think you're crazy when you hear our voices. But I never think you're crazy. Maybe sometimes _I _feel crazy, 'cause I can hear your voice, hear your musings, hear you praying whenever you think you're gonna die. You can hear me, you can hear me screeching.

_But you don't really care for music, do ya? _

I'm a last resort. But I could help you. I could help you in so many ways. If you'd just submit to me, King, then I could make your _whole world_ _move_ in ecstasy. I'll show you, I'll show you the seven greatest wonders.

_Well it goes like this...the fourth, the fifth _

Just sit back, relax, take it easy. Let me _touch_ you, let me _feel _you so that you can _feel _what it _feels_ like to _feel _, I can make it so good for you, King.

_The minor fall_

Submit to me, let me feel your body first hand. I want to run your own fingers over your own skin. Teasing brushes over your neck, your chest, brown stubs growing hard against your own touch, your abs feeling so masculine, so _mine_, so _yours_. I wanna feel the gliding downwards strokes of your fingers against your skin. Let those fingers turn more inwards so that your _nails_ scratch down, down, your stomach, that delicious inward slope where the cord of safety was cut from you and you started to _live_ for the first time. Trickle downwards, downwards.

_And the major lift,_

I can make it feel so good for you, King. And you can imagine, you can imagine all of this! You can imagine my body, cold and bleached and white. My hands pressed on your wrists (like who the hell doesn't keep handcuffs in their room at all times? would have been so much easier…), pinned _**down**_ above your head to keep you held _**down**_. And 'cause my hands are so busy stopping you from resisting, I'll just have to use my mouth. Teeth scrape against your neck. That column of sweat and pulse, bared for me to _bite you_. Make you my own. Make you submit.

_The baffled King composing Hallelujah  
_

Imagine it. Go on. Just imagine it. Oh sorry, I forget – _YOU HEAR MY WORDS. YOU HEAR MY VOICE IN YOUR HEAD, MAKING YOU CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY. Imaaaaaagine that, Kiiiiiii~iiing~! Imagine that picture of you below me, screaming for me, screaming for me to take you! You wanna feel me in the most intimate way possible. You want me inside you. You don't want me in your mind. You want my tongue against your head. You want me to make you feel, feeeeeeel. Don't worry, King, you're not crazy! I AM, I AM. _Crazy, crazy, crazy…

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
_

_Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof  
_

I can see every single dirty fantasy, King. Tut, tut, tut! Shouldn't you be the moral one? Shouldn't you be the one sticking to one girl and making her your bride? Protecting her with your life? You're not doing a very good job of that, are you? Well, look at it! You've let TWO of them nearly die! Rukia-chan, Orihime-chan! They were kidnapped and you couldn't do NOTHING. She was seconds away from DEATH. _DEATH, DEATH, DEATH, DEATH, DEATH, DEATH, DEATH! ISN'T IT SUCH AN _**ORGASMIC** _WORD, KING?! DOESN'T IT MAKE YOU _**HARD**_?! Oh, GOD, it just makes me wanna..._

_You __saw her bathing low on the roof_

Well, you know how I'd finish that sentence. You've seen it. You've _THOUGHT IT YOURSELF_, _you sick bastard! _You've seen her and you've wanted her and you've dreamt about touching her and you pretend that those brushes of skin aren't intentional. Rukia, Orihime… Gawwwwwd, just pick one, King! Pick her, pick her, pick him, pick him, pick him, pick him, pick me… I never… Never got told… I just wanted… Just one… One person…

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you.  
_

She's beautiful, King. They both are. I…

I can't…

_And she tied you to her kitchen chair _

I feel so trapped. So… helpless. It's always night, it's always raining here! _I'M STUCK IN HERE WITH A PIECE OF FUCKING METAL FOR COMPANY! OH _**GOD**_, LET ME _**FEEL**_!!!_

_She broke your throne_

King, you're my King, my King… Please. I'll submit to you just once. Just this once, just this century. I'll submit, I promise. Just let me feel, please, just once. Just once make me feel…

_She cut your hair_

Dignity. Dignity, I just want dignity. No dignity for crazy men.

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah _

_CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY, YOU'RE GOING __**CRAAAAZYYYYY**__! Feel your mind slip away, feel your fingers fumble as you try to hold on to your sanity. You lost it, you lost it so long ago! People aren't MEANT to have people in their mind! DON'T BLOCK ME OUT. _You've already blocked out the sun. People need the Sun to live… Why am I alive? I'm real, I'm real…

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Well baby I've been here before_

Your teardrops are the raindrops in our world. Her teardrops are crystal to you – _they must never fall._ What about me?! Am I allowed to fall?! I don't wanna, don't wanna! You can't make me! I'll just _imagine_ a floor below me. The same floor every time. That way I'll stay safe, stay here, stay with you, forever and ever (just like a promise?) – you'll never get rid of me. Ever, ever, _ever_.

_I've seen this r__oom, and I've walked this floor_

The floor that carpets your mind – it's made of wooden panels. But wood rots and wood is cold against bare feet. It slowly rots away until even the termites don't want it. _Craaaaaaazzzyyyyyyyyyyyy…… _Wood keeps your feet cold, King. And then your feet turn to ivory; but isn't ivory expensive? Just chop it off, make a bundle, make a fortune – fit for a King? You'll never get rid of me. Don't even try. I 'm not gonna fall.

_You know, I used t__o live alone before I knew you._

I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna feel.

I wanna be alone. I don't need company. I just need thoughts of you where I can think without you seeing me. I just need my hand and a blindfold so I'll keep my eyes closed. So no one sees me. So no one sees _my_ raindrops, _my_ crystals. Why is it so okay when _I_ fall? STOP, STOP! I'M… I'll be okay... Big Hollows Don't Cry.

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

Everywhere I go! Everywhere! IT'S YOU. _IT'S YOU. WHY AREN'T YOU CRAAAAAZZYYYYYY YET?!_

_Love is not a victory march_

No rest for the wicked, no glory for the sinners, no salvation for those that need saving! No kisses, no crystals, no raindrops, no teardrops. There's nothing here, NOTHING… Nothing but you and me and a piece of fucking metal. Don't you see, King? Don't you see that there's me and you and we're all we need… I can… I can make you feel…

_It's a co__ld and it's a broken Hallelujah_

It's always raining here, King. Smile once in a while, would ya?

I just wanted…

Your…

I just wanted you to…

Smile…

I'm choking.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Well there was a time when you let me know_

I'm… You don't get it, King. I'm _here_ and I'm _here _and I'm _here _and I'm CHOKING forgodssake I'm choking! Nnrghhhhh! Forgodssake…

_What's really going on below_

You ever think about Hell? It's a bit like thinking about your dick, really. A little ugly, a little shameful to admit that you're thinking about it. Weird to say you're scared, 'cause Shinigami ain't never scared, ain't never scared of Hell. I ain't never scared of Hell, King. Ain't never _been_ scared, 'cept for…

_But now you never show that to me, do you?  
_

Maybe when… Maybe when I think… of…

_Then_ I'm scared. I'm so scared I can't breathe and I can't move and I can't think and I can't function and I can't _be_ but that's okay 'cause I never was, was I? I never was. I've never _been_. Never breathed before, not on my own, and it makes me feel helpless and _then_ I get scared.

_A__nd remember when I moved in you_

You see this. You've seen this.

And you'll have to talk to the world like there isn't a crazy man in your head. Like there aren't two guys in your head who talk to you and say 'do this, do that!' like we're your… Your consciences.

_The holy dove was moving too_

But… Don't listen to me, King… Don't… I…

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah  
_

But we're still… We're still part of you. _I'm_ still part of you; I _am_ you so why is it such a crime to let _me_ guide your hands?! I just want to feel you, King, it ain't no crime! It ain't no _crime_, King, to touch yerself! Let me… I'll make it good, make it _better_. And you can pretend it's… Pretend it's her or her or him or him or him or him or _me_. Whatever you want, King. Just let me stop your breath 'cause it's caught in your throat and you're choking. Choking on the ecstasy you didn't swallow right.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

_Well maybe there is a God above_

King, you don't have to tell anyone. It's a secret. No one knows but me and you and you and me and him, I guess, if he's gonna watch it, but zanpakutous don't talk, King, they never talk 'cause they ain't got no one to talk to. It'll be a secret. And maybe there's someone watching, there's a Someone instead of a someone, and maybe he'll look down on us… On _you_, 'cause there ain't no us (ain't never been no us). Maybe he'll look down and he'll say, 'tut, tut, Berry! Your mother wouldn't approve!' But mother ain't here, King! Mother ain't here to say 'tut, tut, Berry! I wouldn't approve!' Oh, god, I'm CHOKING!

_B__ut all I ever learned from love_

Baby, I'd choke any day if it meant you'd put your lips on mine to give me CPR.

I ain't never had lips before, not my own. If I did, would you… would you… would you k-k-k-k-k-k…

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you.  
_

King, I'll push you to your knees. I'll k-k-k-k-k-k-kill ya! KILL YA, D'YA HEAR ME?! I HATECHA! I HATECHA! I… I… I..!

_And it's n__ot a cry that you hear at night_

I ain't never gonna cry, ya hear me?! I ain't never gonna… Never gonna kiss you…

_it's no__t somebody who's seen the light_

King, you gotta a Crraaazzyyyyyy in yer head. He's a crraaaazyyyyyyyy and he… he just wants… I just want…

_it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
_

I ain't never…

I just want…

Would ya…

I don't…

Don't listen, 'cause I…

Maybe then...

Maybe when…

Just wanted, just wanted, just wanted…!

Let me touch ya… Downwards, downwards, _**downwards**_… That's where… a heart is… isn't it?

_  
__Oh Hallelujah, Oh Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_


End file.
